


Owned

by LarausLorraine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adam Young Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Antichrist Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley are Adam Young's Parents (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Slaves, Slow Burn, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarausLorraine/pseuds/LarausLorraine
Summary: Crowley was good at his job, it was luck that he was given a promotion.Normally promotional gifts were minor things like a free thermos, gift card or free shirt.Not a omega.Definitely not an angel omega.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 173





	1. Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta proof fair warning.   
> Expect the slooooow fucking burn.

Owned   
Chapter 1   
Promotion

The loud grumblings of Hell is similar to white noise static on a tv.   
Constant and nonstop.  
The smell of sulfur and filth would destroy any good nose if someone were to visit, with a high chance of being pick pocketed.   
You got used to the stench of Alphas, Betas and Omegas if you lived here long enough. Rare times a demon would be able to gain a promotion and leave the pit.   
The levels were quite simple really, if you do a good job your promoted to Earth.   
If you are really good at your job you'll be promoted to the lower level of what used to be Heaven.   
Currently a demon was shoving himself through the crowd to a small meeting room.   
Standing in the said room was one of the Princes of hell Beelzebub.   
The Omega was notorious and powerful, and specifically this demon's boss.   
"Crowley." They spoke with sheer boredom, hooded eyes giving the vibe of wanting to be anywhere else but in the pit itself.   
"Lord Beelzebub, your dastardly."   
Crowley spoke with a dip and bow.  
You see Crowley was good at what he did, causing trouble was so easy for him when he fiddled a little here and there.   
That was why Beelzebub was here in the pit today, to promote the alpha.   
"With the performance you have been doing lately, we decided to promote you."   
Beelzebub droned as his arms uncrossed.   
"Your home is in the downtown of Heaven, your things have already been moved and a gift will be waiting for you.   
Follow me."   
Beelzebub didn't wait as they headed off to leave the pit, Crowley followed with a short run after the Prince.   
Now usually when a promotion was given, you would expect a meager gift of fruit or even a thermos cup of the company you worked for.  
Downtown of Heaven wasn't the high rich, but it beat the slums of Hell anyday.   
The condo was very much bigger than his apartment, littered with boxes tossed haphazardly there.   
The demon would for sure have to miracle the few fragile items repaired, it was nice until the smell hit him.   
Beelzebub turned their head as the smell grew stronger, Dagon sauntered in holding a leash.   
Connected to the leash was a collar forcing an angel to follow Dagon closely.   
The angel was short, a tad pudgy with soft cream skin and white curls.   
Terrified blue eyes swept the room.  
It wore a simple beige robe and the obvious smell of a distressed omega filled the room.   
"Lord Beelzebub… what is this?" Crowley was glad for his dark shades to aid in schooling his features as the demon turned its head from Dagon and the Angel to the Prince.   
"Part of the promotion, your status allows you a few omegas.   
This was a gift." The Prince's eyes narrowed.   
"From the Council." He buzzed with a low warning, if Crowley refused he would probably be demoted to grunt right back to the slums.   
"While… I feel honored, I didn't expect an angel."   
Crowley was careful with his words.   
"Suspected a demon… or hellhound… hellcat… hell….bird…" he was rambling as he watched their reaction.   
"It is just a Principality, even You can handle it." Dagon sneered out as she tossed the leash to Crowley who fumbled and caught it.   
"We're leaving."   
Beelzebub left, followed by Dagon as Crowley and the angel were left in silence.   
"Aziraphale." Came a soft voice.   
"What?" Crowley glared at the shifting angel.   
"My name is Aziraphale…"


	2. Chapter 2 The Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again NOT BETA Proof!

Chapter 2   
The Omega

"Right… uh names Crowley."   
Crowley didn't know how to even Respond in this situation, he regarded Aziraphale as the angel fiddled with a small piece of the long chain.   
In any matter of fact Crowley hadn't seen an angel in a long while, not ever since Beelzebub had acquired the ArchAngel Gabriel as a slave.  
That had been a sight, the petite omega sauntering in with the towering seething alpha following with a collar around his neck.   
He was brought back from the memory to the angel shifting his weight from foot to foot.   
"So… what were you?" Before was left out of the sentence, yet Aziraphale seemed to catch on.   
The Rebellion his group had won.   
"O-oh I was a Principality."   
Was hung heavily in the air along with the smell of something sour filled.  
Crowley wrinkled his nose when he realized it was coming from the quiet angel.   
With a snap of his fingers the chain disappeared, the collar staying as the angel gazed upon him with shock.   
"Few ground rules angel, no going through my stuff.  
Guest room is yours to deal with.  
You gain my permission for certain things."  
Crowley didn't preen as the smell lessened a bit.   
"You don't have to worry about me giving into my urges either."   
Oh yes Crowley didn't straighten up with satisfaction as the omega relaxed even more, relief in those blue eyes and a wide smile appearing.   
"That is very nice of-"   
"I am Not nice!" He spat the sentence out with venom coating each syllable as he glared at the angel, his serpent eyes glowering until the angel shuddered in submission.   
"Forgive me I misspoken, it slipped my mind demons don't prefer that word.."   
Aziraphale was pale again as he shuffled in place.  
"Go, I have to unpack." The air was tense even as the angel fled after the words, probably to find the second bedroom.

\--

Crowley stared at his place, everything was arranged just to his liking.   
His plants were flourishing again after a few hissing threats, a few things had broken.   
A little demonic miracle helped with that problem, the angel hadn't appeared at all after fleeing.   
Crowley settled in the leather couch.  
Ah…  
The sound of shuffling feet could be heard from one of the hallways, the alpha didn't turn or even react as the omega inches in the room.   
"A-alpha?"   
Crowley gritted his teeth together at that word, he slowly looked behind at the platinum blonde.   
"Crowley is just fine Angel." He regarded Aziraphale.  
"It's late… I was wondering if you'd like dinner?"   
"I don't eat." Really though food was only for pregnant demons or those who enjoyed the odd matter.  
Something in Crowley shifted as Aziraphale's face dropped a bit into a sad glance at the floor.   
"What do you want to eat?" He asked with a sigh, while he didn't Want the omega, Crowley wasn't that cruel.   
He especially didn't react as the angel's face brightened a bit in cautious hope.   
"Do you know about crepes? I heard it is a lovely dish."   
"Can't say I have, its a human dish."   
By this time Aziraphale was a tad closer to the couch.   
"You can sit, I'm not going to kill you." He moved his head to look forward since it began to get stiff.   
He watched the angel cautious walk around the furniture and awkwardly settle on the farthest end of the couch from him.   
"I see, I know many demons don't care for human culture." His eyes darted to the side.   
"I know of a few fruit." Crowley made an apple shiny and red appear in his hand.   
This was just a fluke to keep the omega from sulking.   
"Here." He extended his hand as he watched the angel focus on the fruit.   
Blue eyes flew up to meet his own before focusing on the fruit, a hand slowly reached out to take it.

\--

The days following were a lot more bearable, mostly Aziraphale kept to himself at times.   
The house was always clean whenever Crowley returned from his missions.   
Aziraphale would always greet him, they would mostly make small chat.   
It had taken a few days before the angel had timidly requested to go to the market.   
Crowley had given a loud sigh at it, his nose picking up a shift of sadness.   
Lately the house had smelt of the omega, old ink pages and cocoa…  
It mixed well with his leather and burnt cinnamon scent.   
Thus here they were, trekking the stalls of multiple items. It was chaotic, loud and very easy to get lost or robbed in. Demons thrived in the atmosphere as Crowley noticed Aziraphale kept close to his person.   
This was probably all new and overwhelming to him, Crowley had heard of where demons had kept the survivors who weren't fallen or killed.  
The rooms were small, close to the ceiling they were chained in birdcages from what Dagon had described.   
Pitch black all around, dead silence until feeding time or when one of them was chosen to be sold.  
Crowley wasn't too surprised why Aziraphale didn't try to fight him on escaping. The alpha paused when a hand grabbed his arm, he looked down as the angel stared at a small stall.  
Following his gaze the demon's eyes regarded the roughed up books, the words were in a language he didn't recognize at first.   
English, more precisely Human English.   
Crowley could already see Aziraphale turning his head to look up at him with wide and excited eyes.   
He could practically guess the question.   
"No."   
He was preventing any leverage the damn being could grab at with those wide blue eyes.   
"Oh please Crowley! Mayhaps they have a book of food recipes!" The alpha felt his mouth twist in annoyance, while he had given the angel endless apples he could already tell the angel was getting tired of them.   
Whether Crowley liked it or not, the angel was currently his responsibility. He eyed the stand with a look of annoyance and weariness, the way demons haggled was similar to a dentist yanking out your teeth painlessly without painkillers.   
They were greedy bastards who clutched onto something with an obsession over value and will draw out every single coin from your pocket before handing it over.   
Crowley sauntered over to the stand, it appeared the demon held various books of collection.  
He wondered if they were traded or stolen… perhaps both if he were to suspect anything.   
"Whats up with this piece of trash?" His fingers ran along the edge of the old leather book, idly flipping it open to the first page.  
The pages were slightly yellow with a curl to the corners, it made them shift and allow air within several spots.   
Yet the angel beside him looked upon it as if it were scrolls from the Metaton holding all of Her plans and creations.   
"250." Came the low grunt.   
"I have actual trash thats worth more than this… and in better condition." Crowley's lips slipped into a sneer as he glanced at the merchant.   
"80."   
"250, nearly lost an arm finding it." Came a hissing response.   
"80."   
"250, no lower."   
"Actually I demand it lower due to the state of its care, really you expect me to buy it as if its mint hardcover edition." Crowley flipped it closed again with his finger.   
"..... 150." The demon didn't appear too pleased.  
"Add in another book of my omega's choosin and you got a deal, really you should be glad you could even Sell it."   
There was a tense pause, Aziraphale was looking between them with concern.   
Eventually the demon spat onto the table, the glob of spit and mucous didn't touch the book.   
Crowley was glad he didn't flinch to give off weakness, he tossed the coins at the merchant.   
"Pick another book angel."   
Crowley gave a slight smirk at the gawking from that pretty face.


	3. Chapter 3 French Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not beta proof.   
> We fall like Crowley.

Chapter 3 

French Toast 

The angel stared up at him with a shocked look upon his face.

As if Crowley had just stripped down naked and took a piss on the merchant's table while screaming to the world. 

"Oh…" the most vibrant smile broke out from the angel's face.

_ Fuck…  _

Crowley felt as if he was staring into the sun as the angel began to look upon the other books. 

It took them hours to even leave the market after that, the omega had flipped through the pages of the human book with excitement. 

"Crowley look! We can make this!" 

_ The alpha had to avert the angel from knocking into a few people.  _

"Oh Crowley this looks scrumptious!" 

_ Or from getting trampled on.  _

"Crowley-" as on cue the omega stumbled from a twig on the road, he would have kissed the ground if it wasn't for Crowley's arms to wrap around his waist and squish him to his side. 

"Angel maybe you should focus on walking." 

Crowley had noticed the other's silence afterwards, he had expected Aziraphale to continue talking. 

"Something the matter omega?" He prodded at the other, raising an eyebrow at the fluttering and red cheeks. 

"I never noticed your scent before…" came a shy response, Crowley slowed to a stop which made Aziraphale stumble and pause. 

"Sulfur I am guessing?" The way he spoke of it would make a human assume it was a joke, but to an angel or demon it would be a fact. 

Demons would smell of sulfur due to the fall, it disrupted any scent they held beforehand as angels', the greater the crime the more potent it had become. 

It was the reason demons' hadn't mated with each other, usually being alone or acquiring a different species. 

You still had those rare ones such as Hastur and Ligur, Crowley never had understood their union. 

"It's faint really! Barely covering up another scent that I can't place my mind on… your scent is comforting."

A pleasant warmth filled Crowley at the comment, the serpent squished it down automatically, he began to walk forward with renewed energy to distract himself. 

He could hear Aziraphale bustle after him, a tad slower due to the books. 

\--

"I'm not eating that." Crowley was staring at the plate of organic matter in front of him.

_ Really  _ it didn't look too bad, but Crowley never truly was interested in eating for the matter.

His serpent eyes regarded the omega, who looked a tad disappointed in the response. 

Aziraphale had started with a simple dish, french toast with warm maple syrup. The Alpha had watched him plate the dish after hours of cooking, pause for a second and offered it to Crowley.

"Why not?" The angel asked.

"I don't eat." 

"O-oh yes I suppose demons' wouldn't usually eat… forgive me I had just thought this would be a lovely thank you for the books." 

The air was thick with awkwardness, Crowley glanced at the crisp bread. 

The angel had taken the breath and soaked it in a batter of egg, vanilla and cinnamon.

Coated the bottom of the pan with butter that had slowly turned into a liquid and bubbled slightly to give off a slight aroma. 

When he had plopped the breath still covered in the batter to the pan it had given a sharp sizzle as the heat worked at the food.

Butter mingled with egg to prevent it from sticking to the metal, once it had flipped a golden brown cooked side was revealed to them, light splatters of a medium shade brown that accented the grain of the bread. 

To top it all off, once platted and steam risen from the still hot toast Aziraphale had coated it with a sluggish ooz of warmed maple syrup. 

Crowley felt a tinge of regret at the crestfallen face and gave a loud sigh of defeat. 

Taking the fork he wedged into the bread, it gave a slight crackle of the crisp outer shell breaking and the fluffy insides giving in.

The demon slowly raised the fork up as syrup connected the small piece back to the plate.

He was quick to stuff it into his mouth as flavor exploded on his tongue. 

Sweet sugar with a thick texture was first and gone, leaving Crowley to munch on the fluffy mixed with crunchy morsel. 

He was quick to swallow it down with awkwardness, really the demon mostly drank alcohol.

To have something solid slid down his throat made him feel like baring his teeth. 

_ Why  _ didn't he? 

Because the smell of ink pages and cocoa was overflowing in the room as the angel smiled so bright with joy. 

"So?" He asked with excitement in his soft voice. 

It took a minute for Crowley to adjust to the feeling of wrongness from the small bite.

"It.. wasn't so bad, you should give it a go." He said trying to act casual. 

Aziraphale cut himself off a piece with a spring in his step, the piece was bigger than the one Crowley had tried as he smiled at the alpha. 

As soon as the piece disappeared between those lips a look of pure utter bliss fell upon the angel's face. 

Almost orgasmic truly, Crowley tensed as he heard a muffled moan from that soft looking throat as blue eyes closed. 

A pink tongue poked out to capture any tract of syrup, Crowley gripped the edge of the table to keep from nearly launching over and kiss the damn angel. 

That reaction was utterly sinful, even for demons. 

Before the alpha knew it his scent was covering the room, overpowering the omega's as sulfur and  _ something else  _ dominated. 

Blue opened to meet his slitted ones and Aziraphale gulped. 

"Cinnamon… that's what the other scent is." 

Crowley was broken from his daze at the sentence. 


	4. Chapter 4 Heirarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta read we fall liks Crowley.

Owned 

Chapter 4 

Ever since the French Toast incident Crowley had been there every time Aziraphale ate, it was odd to be obsessed with seeing someone look so sinful while eating food. 

Mayhaps that was why Gluttony was a sin perhaps. Naturally the angel would always convince Crowley to take the first bite, he found it was a natural thing for omegas' to provide. 

Perhaps that was why Aziraphale always made food when Crowley was around. 

"What did you think about the apple pie?" Crowley looked at the angel next to him, Aziraphale had a small notebook out with a few words written down. 

"It was alright I suppose." The alpha responded with a blank tone. 

"Perhaps I should have used more cinnamon in it." The omega sighed as he wiggled closer to the alpha. "I am hoping to make you something that will get you to eat more than just one small bite!" 

Crowley felt amused at the angel's mission, granted it was something Aziraphale could do since he was mostly at home when Crowley was out on a mission. 

The demon noticed the silence as the angel lost himself in thought, he regarded the pure being as his hands worked on combining the ingredients. 

"How does the system work?" The question had came out of the blue as yellow eyes met the curious blue ones. 

Crowley shifted his weight as he mulled over the question, really he could lie about it… just to make sure the angel had at least some hope of fleeing to freedom or even finding a way to get out of being Crowley's pet. 

He could also say the truth…

"We work on a level of how much power we hold, if you hold enough power you'r secondary gender doesn't matter. The more power the more respect you earn and with it better living, sometimes a demon is also granted promotions if they do a well enough job hence why we are here." His hand gestured to the kitchen. 

"That does explain a few things.." 

"The best example is Lord Beelzebub, they are an omega yet with enough power to be a prince of hell." Crowley explained. 

"Beelzebub… they were the one who gave me to you." 

"Nghk…. Yeah, a gift really… one that would be greatly insulting to decline as you can see. " 

They regarded each other in silence after that, Crowley could tell the angel wasn't fond of the words… that he was  _ property  _ of Crowley, not that he could blame him. 

"I have a decent amount of respect… you can go shopping on your own and such as long as you have your collar." Crowley didn't know why he was offering that comfort, maybe he  _ was  _ going soft for an omega. 

\--

"Really I don't see why I have to accompany you." Crowley gave a dramatic sigh as he followed the excited Angel around the market. 

Aziraphale was looking around with interest for various ingredients, Crowley was sauntering close behind him as they moved through the crowded streets. 

"I feel more at ease with you joining me." Aziraphale slowed down some as Crowley tried to hide his surprise at the answer. 

"What was it like before the rebellion?" The question was out of the blue as they stopped by a fruit stall, the angel nearly dropped the small nectarine in his hand at the question. 

"Oh… well it was a simple thing really, the Alphas' were the leaders, they made sure everything ran smoothly and held the most power.

Betas were the soldiers that were told what to do and where to do it truly.

Omegas were placed as breeders, nothing more nothing less." 

Crowley knew there was more Aziraphale wasn't saying, demons couldn't remember their life before they fell. When speaking of Heaven the feeling of knowing something yet not able to recall the whole word was annoying. 

As if it was on the tip of their tongue. 

"Crowley look!" The shout from the angel broke his inner musing as he turned his head to see the platinum blonde curls move towards another stand. 

Once closer look made him inwardly groan. 

Aziraphale had found books from earth, with how the stack was slowly growing made him wince a little. 

It with no pun intended will be literal hell to haggle them down to a decent price. 

He leaned to rest his hands on the stand as the angel searched through the piles. 

The sudden scream of pain wasn't too pleasant, the alpha was alert as every other demon.

The crowd parted as a human crumbled to the ground, the scent of distress filling the air as it's master began to hit him with a whip. 

The demon for sure grabbed the omega before Aziraphale could launch forward to help the poor thing. 

" _ Crowley _ !" 

"Angel it's not our place to do anything." Crowley explained as he looked into those concerned orbs. 

"He is beating the poor boy!" The heartbreak in his voice made Crowley's inner alpha even more on edge. 

"He owns the boy whether you like it or not, it's how things are down here angel there isnt anything I can do." 

Those blue eyes turned steel cold.

They should have been the warning sign Crowley heeded as hands shoved into his chest and sent him flying a couple feet away. 

He collided with some poor sods and scrambled to his feet as  _ his  _ omega ran over to slam a heavy tomb book down on the demon's head. 

_ Just fanTASTic! _


	5. Chapter 5 The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more its not beta, we fall like Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:   
> Lots of blood in this chapter and a tad bit of violence.

Owned 

Chapter 5

If you asked Crowley what truly happened that day, he would have said one sentence. 

' _ It went down like a lead balloon _ ' 

Truly it described the situation so well as he watched Aziraphale attack the demon five times his size, slipping between him and the human. 

The said demon looked thoroughly pissed off at the attack, a sneer twisting his lips as he regarded the angel.

"You little CUNT!" he roared on the last word as if to intimidate the angel to cowing and submit.

The angel didn't waver a bit as he stood his ground. 

"There is a line between punishment and just beating someone Sir!" Aziraphale spoke in a firm voice.

"What I do with my beta is none of your concern, where is your dumbass of an owner?!" The thing growled out. 

"Right here." Crowley's voice was filled with irritation as he stormed over to the scene, he ignored the eyes on him and the whispers' that followed. 

"You need to retrain your omega bitch!" 

"Wouldn't need to if you were showing off your meager status by whipping the damn thing." Crowley stood in front of the angel as he glared up at the other alpha. 

"You better watch your tongue boy or I might just wipe the floor with your ass and teach your bitch some manners!" 

Crowley kept his face set as a look of irritation as spit flew everywhere, he could hear Aziraphale shuffle behind him and help the human up. 

"Are you alright my dear? Everything is going to be ok now." Aziraphale spoke so soft the snake could barely hear him. 

"Are you offering a challenge?" He glared at the other alpha, hormones coming off the two was making the crowd back away to make a large open space. 

Challenges' were rare nowadays, back when they began their rule it was constant. The pecking order forming as demons of all subsex fight to gain power. 

Crowley had been in various challenges, not as many as some would think but enough to work under Beelzebub, the omega was picky with their employees'.

"Suppose I am!" It sneered. 

"First blood or would you prefer it if I just get rid of your life?" The snake hissed out with glee. 

"I will be fine with destroying your stick of a body puny man!" 

Crowley had struck first after the end of the bastard's sentence, with grace and speed he allowed his fangs to form and bite down into the behemoth's throat. 

It fell with a loud thud, the alpha kept his jaw tense as he yanked his head back taking a large chunk of flesh and muscle from its neck.

Blood gushed everywhere, coating its chest and Crowley's front, hot sticky blood colouring everything red. 

Crowley could feel the rush of victory and adrenaline running through him as be stood on its torso, spitting out the meat in his mouth. 

The thing was choking, struggling to breath from its broken windpipe curtiousey of Crowley's strong jaw. 

The crowd roared in a cheer of the victor even if it wasn't satisfying, demons enjoyed the chaos and blood either way. The alpha looked over at his omega, Aziraphale was slightly pale with his arms around the small human. 

As their eyes met the angel looked away, Crowley walked off the dying carcass and headed off towards home. 

The omega and beta silently following behind him.

\--

Aziraphale had whisked away the poor human off to the bathroom to be cleaned and treated, Crowley was slow as he walked towards the kitchen and sat on top of the island. 

At this moment he didn't care if the angel would fuss about him sitting on a place they ate. 

_ Well… _

Where Aziraphale ate and Crowley just watched him, the alpha was coming down from the adrenaline of the fight or well… slaughter. 

He could feel the blood dry on his skin and clothes, an extra layer he was all too familiar with. 

He turned his head as footsteps got louder, Aziraphale appeared at the end of the hall and their eyes met. 

The silence was filled with tension as the angel slowly walked towards him, Crowley just sat there enjoying the dying buzz in his system. 

"The… the bathroom is free." 

Crowley didn't respond as he looked forward again, he'll take one later when he felt like it. 

He could feel Aziraphale move closer, fluttering around him and the island. 

"Newton is doing well, he is resting on my bed,the poor thing." Aziraphale always had small talk when it got silent between them.

Crowley wondered  _ how  _ they had gotten a human from earth, acquiring a human was much more difficult even if they themselves were ruling. 

It was a lot of paperwork and time consuming, angels' were easier to come by, locked up and bred when their stock got low. 

_ Livestock _

The demon slowly met the angel's eyes as he stared at him, there wasn't fear in those eyes, only concern and worry for him.

Aziraphale was different compared to the other angels' he had met before, once the serpent had met Beelzebub's alpha the archangel Gabriel. 

It was a rare thing since they kept Gabriel mostly out of the public eye, Crowley had always wondered  _ why  _ Beelzebub had decided Gabriel. 

The alpha was an asshole even by demon standards. But Aziraphale… oh sweet kind Aziraphale never looked at him and sneered.

There was weariness naturally but also a curious gleam in his eye, as if Crowley was an untold book he wanted to learn from. 

A warmth cloth brushed his face making him jolt in surprise, the sound of the other gently soothing him filled the air as the angel began to clean his face. 

It was warm and wet, the gentle rubbing was soothing in a way as he watched the other work the blood off. 

The clothes were ruined, no amount of cleaner would get demon blood off. 

He could miracle it clean but where was the fun in that? 

When the cloth got to his mouth he watched those cheeks become red, the angel got even more flustered as he worked on them. 

Crowley broke his statue state with an amused snort when he got down to his neck, the poor thing looked ready to combust. 

With a snap of his fingers the shirt and jacket disappeared revealing his naked torso. 

Aziraphale's blush ran down his neck, his eyes were wide as he looked at the slender muscle and naked skin. 

"I can clean myself angel." He said, his voice was a bit rough as he took the cloth from his trembling hand. "You can stay for the show if you want." 

The obvious smell of arousal was in the air, the angel fled as soon as Crowley pressed the wet cloth against his neck. 

The alpha broke out laughing alone in the kitchen. 


End file.
